xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mythra Vs. Brighid
Mythra Vs. Brighid is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It can be found near the Fallen Skyscraper in the Land of Morytha. Introduction Mythra :"Seems like a good place to rest." Brighid :"Hey, Mythra... May I ask you something?" Mythra :"Huh? Something up?" Brighid :"I read over my journal again. We used to fight each other quite a lot during training, didn't we? And...it looks like I usually came off worse..." Mythra :"Don't take it too hard. You really gave it all you had. But I guess I've just got certain attributes... Sorry, what did you want to ask?" Brighid :"Well, according to my journal...it looks like there was one time where I got the better of you." Mythra :"Huh?" Brighid :"It doesn't go into much detail... But still, besting the Aegis is quite the achievement, don't you think? I really need to know how it happened, how I managed to beat you." Mythra :"That's bull." Brighid :"Huh?" Mythra :"Your journal is lying to you, Brighid! I never lost to you, not once!" Brighid :"I don't think so! Why else would I have written it down?" Mythra :"When, exactly? What kind of match was it?" Brighid :"It was in a camp in the Tornan borderlands, on the last day of training." Mythra :"That doesn't sound right at all! It's nonsense!" Brighid :(How should I protest?) Option 1 (Brighid Trust +200) Brighid :"You're saying my journal is mistaken?" Mythra :"I meant...that fight didn't count!" Brighid :"Didn't count? Explain." Mythra :"That fight was right after I'd gone up against Haze. You begged me to take you on! So that's why it doesn't count!" Brighid :"I see. You just don't want to acknowledge your defeat." Mythra :"I told you, you didn't beat me!" Brighid :"This is really childish, Mythra. It seems that you only won narrowly in most of our other bouts. I don't know how you can be so stubborn!" Mythra :"Hmmm. Are you sure your journal isn't just a load of fantasy trash-talk written down?" Brighid :"Mythra. You want a piece of me? Come get it!" Dromarch :"Ladies, please! Making a mountain out of a molehill here, aren't we? There's no need to brawl!" Mythra :"We're not brawling." Brighid :"That's right. We're just training. OK! Ready yourself! After so many years, let me set you straight!" Mythra :"I'll make it clear this time. You'll know I'm the better fighter once and for all!" Dromarch :"Now, hold on! Not so fast! Will someone please intervene...?" Option 2 (Mythra Trust +200) Brighid :"Are you calling me a liar?" Mythra :"The truth hurts, Brighid. You purposefully waited for a time when I was tired out for that fight. That's a cowardly tactic." Brighid :"Shut it! We were pretty evenly matched, my journal said! We're almost level in terms of ability! There's nothing strange about me winning once in a while!" Mythra :"Hang on... Why were you recording stuff like that in so much detail anyway? Let me get a look at that journal! I bet it needs a few corrections!" Brighid :"Cut that out! Don't you dare try to taint the truth!" Dromarch :"Ah...Erm..." Mythra :"What?" Brighid :"Speak up!" Dromarch :"Do you really think it's wise to quarrel like this?" Brighid :"This is not a quarrel, Dromarch. Withdraw, if you want to retain your whiskers." Mythra :"That's right. This is just a friendly bit of rivalry. So keep your nose out of it! Brighid. You will know my power today. For real." Brighid :"Mythra... You're going to eat those words." Dromarch :"Well now... You two certainly have a strange concept of friendship." Category:Land of Morytha Heart-to-Hearts Category:Mythra Heart-to-Hearts Category:Brighid Heart-to-Hearts Category:Dromarch Heart-to-Hearts